


Stay Alive

by max_writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron Burr Being an Asshole, Angst, M/M, i love that that's a tag, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max_writes/pseuds/max_writes
Summary: Buckle up, folks. Sad shit ahead.





	Stay Alive

Thomas felt his blood run cold as he read Alexander's letter. He was going to duel Aaron Burr. Thomas dropped the letter and was out the door, racing down the street, before it hit the floor. He shoved through people in a frantic attempt to get to Alexander before he was hurt. Thomas arrived at the riverbank just in time to see a boat with his husband take off across the Hudson. He let out a strangled cry and started across the river himself. He ran onto the shore just in time to see his husband and his vice president send in their seconds to try and agree. When Pendelton shook his head at Alexander, his face hardened. Thomas barely had time to scream, 

"Alex! No!"

He heard deafening gunshots and a cry of agony as one of the bullets hit its target. He watched on in horror as blood flowed down his husband's shirt from a bullet hole in his chest.

"Thomas."

Thomas ran towards his husband just in time to catch him. Thomas cradled Alexander's body to his chest and tried to stop the bleeding. Aaron approached them with a look of terror on his face. 

"Thomas, I-"

"No. Don't say a thing. Go and get the boat ready." 

"I'm sor-"

"GO, AARON! I don't want your apologies! I want my husband to survive! If he doesn't survive there will be hell to pay."

Aaron ran towards the beach and Thomas lifted Alex into his arms. Alex gasped in pain as Thomas shifted him to only one arm. Thomas shushed Alexander, using his free hand to work the knots out of Alex's hair. On the way back across the river, every jostle caused a whimper of pain from Alex. Thomas held back his tears at the pitiful cries leaving his husband's lips. Thomas rushed Alex to the doctor and allowed the doctor to take Alex from his arms. Thomas could feel the warm, sticky blood coating his skin and clothing but thought nothing of it. He waited until the doctor reemerged with a sorrowful look on his face. Thomas stood but before he could say anything, the doctor cut him off. 

"I'm very sorry Mr. Jefferson, but your husband's injuries are too great. It'd be a miracle if he survives the night. Would you like to see him?"

Thomas nodded, too numb to hear what the doctor said after that. His Alexander was going to die. He felt tears roll down his face and looked at the doctor. 

"Is there nothing you can do?" 

"I'm sorry, but Alexander will die." 

Thomas felt his world shatter at the finality of that statement. He followed the doctor back to where they had Alex. When Thomas caught sight of his husband laying bloody and limp on the table, he rushed towards him. Thomas placed his hands on the sides of Alex's head and tenderly kissed his forehead. Alex's eyes fluttered open. 

"Thomas?"

"Shh, love. Save your strength and stay alive."

Alex smiled softly and relaxed into Thomas' touch. Thomas leaned down to kiss his husband. Their lips met for a brief moment, then Alex took a final, shuddering breath and went limp in Thomas' arms. Tears cascaded down Thomas' face as he desperately shook Alex's pale, lifeless form. 

"No! No! No! Alex! Please wake up. I can't do this without you. Please don't leave me."

Thomas' voice dropped to a whisper and sobs wracked his body. He clung to his husband and sobbed into his chest, over a heart that would never beat again. Thomas felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up at the doctor. He composed himself and left the building, stumbling through the streets to his and Alexander's home. He stumbled in the front door, making his way up the stairs to their bedroom. He fell onto the bed and buried his face in Alexander's pillow, breathing in the familiar scent. He heard a knock on the door and sat up to see one of his and Alex's children, John, at the door. 

"Daddy, where's Papa?"

At this Thomas burst into tears and pulled his son to him. He had lost Philip and Alexander, he would not lose John as well. As he cried, Thomas wondered if he would ever be alright again.


End file.
